Endless Abyss
by eclipseyuki
Summary: Judai meets a new girl called Eclipse and they become best friends. But teenagers are being killed everyday by something which isn't human. Judai and Eclipse must find out what is going on and stop it. Without getting killed in the process. JudaixOC
1. Meeting Her

Chapter 1

Judai sat in his room, rubbing the water off his chocolate brown hair.  
"That should be dry enough now." He judged, before shaking his head and getting rid of the last of the water droplets. His head stopped and his hair fell back into it's natural place. He grinned and grabbed his jacket which was dark in colour. He slung it on but left it unbuttoned. That was his style. Jeans, red top and a dark jacket. He was ready. Quickly he ran out of his room and down the stairs, passing his older brother, Haou on the way.  
"Not having breakfast?" Haou called after him, not looking up from his paper.  
"Don't need it!" Judai replied, slipping on his trainers. Almost falling over in the process. "I'm full!...Though i might pinch that." Judai had gotten up and took one of Haou's pieces of toast.  
"Hey! Give that back!" Haou yelled, but Judai was already walking out of the door.  
"See you later, Haou!" He waved then bit into the toast and walked outside, closing the door behind him. _Off to the park_ Judai thought, walking down the driveway and past a moving truck. Then he stopped and looked around. _Wait, moving truck?_ He thought. _Looks like new neighbours._ He grinned and wondered if they had a kid. He decided not to bother them as they were still unpacking. He turned back around and continued walking away. _I'll say hello later._

"I'm in such deep trouble..." A female sighed, whist running her hand through her brown locks. She was right as well. Her sister had told her to stay put. But, being her, she went out anyway. Her sister will kill her. Even more than usual, since they were in a new town too. Her name was Eclipse Wheeler, she was a pretty 18 year old with long brown hair. Her eyes were golden in colour. Another sigh escaped her lips. _Oh well_ she thought, forming a smile on her lips. _I might find some friends while i'm here._ She turned around the corner and saw a park with perfect green grass. "Wow, what a beautiful place." She admired, unaware she was walking towards the park gates. She was just too amazed to notice it. Then she shook her head and knew what she was doing. But didn't know why. She shook it off and tried to open the park gates. _It's a little stiff._ She thought, pushing once more which made it budge open. "There we go." She smiled and finally walked into the park. She gazed at the cherry trees in full blossom and gasped in wonder.  
"Gah!"  
Eclipse gasped and looked around, she'd walked into someone when she wasn't looking.  
"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking!" She quickly apologised, bowing slightly. The person looked up and smiled.  
"Don't apologise. No one's hurt are they?" He smiled. The boy had brown hair with a lighter patch ontop, his eyes matched his hair in colour.  
"Hey, i haven't seen you before, you new?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Eclipse nodded.  
"Just moved in today." She smiled. _Wow, this guy is kind_ she thought.  
"No way! You live on Hillside right?" He asked, his eyes gleaming. She nodded.  
"At least, i think that's what it's called." She replied, trying to remember the road.  
"Then you're my neighbour!" He grinned, holding out his hand. "My name's Yuki Judai." The girl smiled and shook his hand.  
"And i'm Eclipse Wheeler. Pleased to meet you Judai."

Eclipse: Dah dah! So what did you think? Good? Bad?  
Jasmine: I hope it's good.


	2. Past

Chapter 2

~Two Months Later~

Eclipse waited outside the school gates. _Late again Judai?_ She thought, with a chuckle. She decided to look once more and sure enough he was running towards her.  
"You're late!" She chuckled, once he arrived at her side.  
"Am not! You're just early!" Judai pouted. Eclipse sighed and shook her head with a smile. "Come on let's go." Eclipse said. They started to make their way to their houses, talking as they went. About half an hour later, Judai wanted to ask something which had been bugging him for ages.  
"Essie?" Judai asked, looking at her. Eclipse's head turned towards him. "Yeah?" Judai was silent for a second. Would she be able to answer this question? He wanted to know though, so he decided to ask.  
"What happened to your parents?" He asked. As soon as the sentence finshed, Eclipse tensed up and stopped walking. Judai stopped also and watched her face go through a series of emotions. Sadness, anger, shock and finally landing on depression. They were silent, for what seemed forever, until Judai spoke. "I-I'm sorry i didn't mean to-"  
"No, it's ok." Eclipse said, her voice barely a whisper. "I'll tell you."

_Flashback_

_A younger version of Eclipse sat in what seemed to be a back garden. She looked about 9 or 10 and her hair was down to her shoulders. She was reading a book about Egypt and it's Pharaohs. All of a sudden there was a loud noise from above, she stopped reading her book and looked up. Shadows flew across the clouds, then they emerged from the clouds as planes. She gasped in awe, she'd never seen this many planes before! She ran outside onto the street through the back gate to get a better view. They were flying towards her town, but no one was stopping to watch. Instead they were running away from the planes.  
"Why is everyone running?" She questioned to herself. Her eyes drifted back to the planes, she saw a hatch open under the fusalarge and lots of objects fall from it. They seemed to be on fire. _Is this some kind of display?_ Eclipse thought, watching it. The objects continued to fall and impacted with a buliding, creating a loud bang. The buliding was surrounded in smoke and fire, and more crashes were heard from all directions. They were bombs. Eclipse gasped and staggered back, before belting it in the direction everyone was running. Her heart was racing, her breathing fastened. Were these terrorists? She skidded around a corner, just then a bomb landed in the buliding beside her. She was thrown back and her head impacted into a wall. Her vision blurred, and she couldn't move. The sounds around her were just muffles now. Then someone appeared infront of her, she could just see the person was trying to speak to her. She could just make out he had blonde hair. Her mouth formed a word:  
"R...Roxas?" The blonde responded by nodding. Eclipse slipped out of __consciousness, as Roxas placed her on his back. He ran away from the fire and crashes, and got to a temple. He placed her down outside on the stairs and he sat down beside her. Her eyes fluttered open, and her golden eyes searched around.  
"Roxas?" She asked, looking at him. He nodded, and felt something on his cheek. He looked up and saw it was raining. Black rain. The sky was burnt red from the lights of the flames, and smoke rose from the flames. Eclipse gasped. It looked like a nightmare.  
"Who would do this?" She asked, eye wide.  
"Terrorists." Roxas simply said, staring into space. "Can you walk?" Eclipse tried to stand, she wobbled a few times but managed to stay upright. She nodded. Roxas stood up. "Come on, we have to find Mom and Moka." Roxas said, walking up the stairs. Eclipse nodded and followed. They walked out of an exit and saw their road. Completly destroyed. Eclipse felt the warm wind blow her hair around. She looked around and saw people looking for their loved ones. Her gaze turned to the lake in the distance. It looked like it was on fire. Roxas stared for a bit but continued walking along the path. Eclipse followed the taller boy, whist looking up. There was no explosions now, or shadows in the clouds. They must've left. Someone was riding a bicycle down the same path Roxas and Eclipse were on. He yelled: "Take shelter at the high school!" Roxas looked back to the young girl. His aqua eyes held no expression. "We'll go there." He said, walking on. Eclipse hesitated, but followed._

_The school wasn't that big. So there wasn't much space for a 'hospital', but still it was better than nothing. Eclipse walked ahead of Roxas, her eyes searching for her mother and sister.  
"Roxas! Eclipse!" The two responded to their names, to see a tall black haired girl running towards them.  
"Moka!" Roxas exclaimed, but the glimer of hope in his eyes faded when he saw Moka's eyes. It looked like she had been crying. The two older teens talked in quiet voices, whist Eclipse watched. A tall man in a trashed suit walked into the room. "Are you the Wheeler family?" He asked, looking at the three siblings. All three nodded in unison. He beckoned them into another room and they followed. What greeted them was shocking. A body was on the floor, with blood covered bandages covering it head to toe. A female. Eclipse gasped. "M-Mom?" She whimpered, taking a step forward.  
"Is she going to be ok?" Roxas demanded at the man. The man was silent. That was enough to know the answer. Tears streamed down Eclipse's face.  
"This...can't b-be...happening..." She whispered._

_The next day, Eclipse was sitting outside on the steps when Roxas came and sat next to her.  
"Is Mom alright?" She asked without looking at him.  
"...She's been taken to hospital. She'll be alright soon." Roxas said. But Eclipse knew he was lying.  
"But i promise. I'll protect this family with my life!" Roxas promised._

_End flashback_

Judai's eyes had doubled in size. What she had just told him...  
"The...t-the last time...i saw my...mother..." Eclipse began, shaking and tears streaming down her face. "S-she had..the...flies and m-maggots to keep her company!" Judai felt bad. He shouldn't have asked...He went to comfort her but Eclipse dropped everything she had and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest, sometimes she screamed too. Judai wrapped his arm around her and whispered in her ear. "Shhh...hey, it's ok." All of a sudden Judai felt something on his cheek. A rain drop. But he didn't care. Neither did she. They stayed like that until the rain stopped.

Judai looked over to the girl on the seat next to him. She was asleep, if you looked carefully enough. Judai placed a blanket over her. Judai offered her to stay over for the day, after all she needed a friend. A loud noise came from the TV as it turned on. Quickly Judai's head turned to Haou who had the remote in his hand.  
"Turn. It. Down." He hissed at his older brother. "Essie's _trying_ to sleep." Haou quickly turned the volume down. Judai watched the screen. The news.  
"_Last night, Maria Renals was found dead at 10pm." _The news reporter quietly said._ "She was found on Jackson Street by a young couple. The killer has yet to be caught."_ _A killer on the loose...? _Judai thought. _And in our area too. We better be careful._


	3. Twisted Smirk

Chapter 3

Eclipse sat alone at lunch. She refused to speak to anyone. Something was up. Judai was watching her every move. It had been little over a week since she had told Judai about her past, they hadn't spoken of it since. If fact, they barely spoke after that. Judai didn't know why, but it seemed like she was avoiding him. Eclipse kept prodding her food, like it was an alien.  
"Come on...eat something..." Judai whispered to himself. Everytime he saw her now, she never seemed to have an appetite. She would just prod it, then get up and tip it all in the bin, before leaving. Today was no different. She done excactly what she did for the past week and left the hall.  
"What's up with Eclipse?"  
Judai looked up to the voice, it was Asuka. The blonde watched as the female brunette left. Eclipse face was emotionless. As always.  
"Judai, you live next door to her," Johan began, his emerald eyes looking to the young male brunette. "do you know what's up with her?" Judai shook his head.  
"To be honest, i'm as lost as you are."

Judai watched the rain splatter against the window. He was his final lesson of the day. Maths. Currently the teacher was going on about the final tests, before graduation. Boring. The bell rang for end of lesson. Also for end of the day. Judai grabbed all of his books and packed them into his backpack. His chocolate eyes drifted to the door and they widened to the sight. A familar brunette was walking past. Eclipse! Now was his chance to ask her what was up! Quickly, he slung the bag over his shoulder and dashed outside into the hallway. His eyes searched around. The crowd was so thick you could barely pick someone out. His legs moved into action when he saw a glimpse of her. He ran through the crowd, dodging everyone as best he could. He skidded around a corner, almost slipping over in the process. This hallway was empty and alot more easier to spot Eclipse. He continued to run, faster than ever.  
"Eclipse!" He yelled trying to catch up with her. Somehow she didn't hear him, and she left the building. Judai groaned. _Is she deaf?_ He continued to follow, and also left the building. Right now Eclipse was walking down an alleyway.  
"ECLIPSE!" He yelled in the rain as loud as possible. Eclipse stopped and turned around. Judai sighed with relief and began to stop. The problem was that he couldn't. It was too wet! HE tried to skid to a stop but it wasn't working. With a yelp from the male and the female, they crashed into eachother. Eclipse's golden eyes fluttered open to find Judai directly on top of her. Both their faces turned to red.  
"S-Sorry, Eclipse." Judai apologised. But neither one made any atempt to move. They stared in silence for a few moments as the rain fell down on them. Eclipse made one attempt to move by bending one of her legs up. But it brushed in between Judai's legs, making him blush and a small form of a moan escaped his lips, before he covered his mouth quickly. Eclipse's face turned to red. She hadn't ment to do that.  
"Eclipse..." Judai managed to get out. "why have you been avoiding me?" Eclipse's eyes turned away slightly.  
"Eclipse, please answer. I want to know." Judai said blankly. "Did i do something?" Eclipse looked into his chocolate eyes.  
"No, Judai." She replied.  
"Then what?" He asked, now slightly confused.  
"W-Well..." Eclipse began but didn't continue for a while. Judai waited patiently for an answer. Eclipse decided finally to answer, but not with words. She placed her hand at the back of Judai's head and wrapped her lips around his own. Judai's face turned even more redder. She pulled away in a manner of seconds.  
"I-I guess that answered my question." Judai said, still shocked. She nodded.  
"I only avoided you to be sure about my feelings." She whispered. "I'm very sure now."  
"As am i." Judai said, leaning down to her. Their lips met once more, in a passionate way. Nothing could spoil this moment. Not even the rain.

Asuka walked out of the school and looked around. She missed the bus...oh well, she'll walk. The started on her way towards her house. As she walked, she passed an empty park. As she took a glance at it, she saw a trail of blood. Her eyes widened. Quickly she followed it. It lead to a female's body.  
"Oh no...Junko!" Asuka yelled running over to the body. It was her. He once friend had blood poring out of her side. Her eyes were shut.  
"Junko! Wake up!" Asuka yelled, shaking her. But Junko's body refused to respond. Asuka could feel tears forming.  
"JUNKO!"  
A small girl appeared from the bushes, a scared look on her face.  
"Is the scary lady gone?" She asked in a timid voice. Asuka looked up. The girl looked about 7 in age. She had medium length pink hair and blood red eyes. Asuka nodded.  
"Are you alright?" Asuka asked, wiping her tears. The girl nodded and walked over.  
"Is she sleeping?" The girl asked. Asuka was silent before nodding.  
"Yes, she's sleeping." Asuka smiled sadly. "What's your name?" The girl looked at the blonde.  
"Akane." She said, with a smile.  
"Ok, Akane. I have to call an ambulance and the police. Can you watch her please?" Asuka said, acting rather calm. The girl nodded. Once Asuka had got ahold of the hospital. The little girl turned around, and a twisted smirk appeared on her face. She fished in her pocket and disposed of something. It was a blood covered knife.


End file.
